The Pearl and The Jewel
by Lee Minmi
Summary: Ch 1 UPDATE! Donghae yang masuk dalam sebuah organisasi bernama The Pearl, berusaha untuk melindungi Hyukjae yang bergabung dalam organisasi The Jewel dari kejahatan mafia yang terus mengincar Hyukjae. HaeHyuk as Main Pair. KyuMin and YeWook as Slight! RnR please..
1. PROLOG

**Author : **Lee Minimi

**Title : **The Pearl and The Jewel

**Main Pair :**

HaeHyuk (Lee Donghae **x** Lee Hyukjae a.k.a Eunhyuk)

**Other Pair :**

KyuMin (Cho Kyuhyun **x **Lee Sungmin) and YeWook (Kim Yesung **x **Kim Ryeowook)

**Genre : **Romance & Drama

**Rated : **T

**Disclaimer : **

All the actors in this story aren't mine, but belongs to God, parents, and themselves respectively.

**WARNING!**

Shoneun–ai/Yaoi/Boys Love, Typo(s), Alur kecepatan, OOC, **No Editing**, Gaje, Nggak nyambung, bikin frustasi.

**Summary :**

Donghae yang masuk dalam sebuah organisasi bernama The Pearl, berusaha untuk melindungi Hyukjae yang bergabung dalam organisasi The Jewel dari kejahatan mafia yang terus membalas dendam pada Hyukjae.

**The Pearl and The Jewel © Lee Minmi (at FFn) or ©_memell (at Twitter) ® 2012**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading~!**

**The Pearl and The Jewel**

**.**

**.**

**Introducing Character**

**Lee Donghae**

Donghae merupakan ketua organisasi The Pearl. The Pearl ini bertugas mengawasi mafia–mafia kejahatan dan para mafia itu akan diserahkan kepada atasan atau pemilik The Pearl, yaitu Kim Youngmin.

Donghae selaku ketua The Pearl akan berusaha menjaga Hyukjae dari serangan mafia yang selalu membalas dendam kepadanya. Karena itu Donghae akan selalu mengawasi Hyukjae dan tanpa sadar, Donghae mulai luluh akan pesona Hyukjae.

Donghae merupakan namja yang tampan, bersifat kekanak–kanakkan, lembut, dan baik. Istilahnya adalah perfect. Tapi hanya satu kekurangannya, ia terlalu dingin pada semua orang kecuali keluarga dan orang terdekatnya.

**Lee Hyukjae**

Hyukjae adalah ketua organisasi The Jewel. The Jewel bertugas melindungi masyarakat dari pengaruh negative mafia kejahatan. Karena itu, Hyukjae dan kedua anggotanya menyamar menjadi murid SM High School. Pemilik The Jewel adalah Lee Sooman.

Tanpa sengaja, Hyukjae mengetahui mafia yang akan menerima pasokan narkoba dari luar negri dan Hyukjae menggagalkan rencana mafia itu. Karena itu, mafia kejahatan itu ingin membalas dendam pada Hyukjae dengan terus meneror Hyukjae.

**Cho Kyuhyun**

Kyuhyun merupakan anggota The Pearl yang paling muda dan karena sifat jahilnya yang super duper, ia dijuluki EvilMaknae. Anggota yang paling dekat dengan Donghae dan memiliki sifat dewasa padahal umurnya 2 tahun lebih muda dari Donghae.

**Lee Sungmin**

Sungmin merupakan anggota tertua The Jewel. Karena itu, ia yang paling dewasa. Ahli dalam bidang martial arts dan sangat–sangat imut. Dijuluki King of Aegyo karena jika sudah beraegyo ria, semua orang pun akan luluh padanya.

**Kim Jongwoon**

Jongwoon atau yang biasa dikenal Yesung merupakan anggota tertua The Pearl. Biarpun ia berusia yang paling tua, tapi sifat kekanakkannya yang selalu membawa kura–kura tidak pernah bisa hilang

**Kim Ryeowook**

Ryeowook adalah anggota termuda The Jewel. Karena itu, ialah yang paling diperhatikan keselamatannya. Karena apa? Karena mafia–mafia jahat itu selalu mengincar Ryeowook sebagai orang yang akan diteror. Namun, tetap Hyukjae–lah yang terus diganggu dan diteror.

**.**

**.**

**The Pearl and The Jewel**

**.**

**.**

**Ketika sebuah harapan akan sirna...**

**Sebuah keajaiban muncul didepan mata...**

**Membawa ikatan suci, benang merah...**

**Takdir yang sulit dan tak akan mungkin bisa dipisahkan...**

**Takdir yang selalu diberi rintangan...**

**Rintangan untuk mempertahankan...**

**...CINTA**

**.**

**.**

Cahaya matahari menembus jendela kamar namja manis yang masih terlelap dalam tidurnya. Rupanya sang mentari mulai menampakkan sinarnya namun namja manis itu masih belum bangun juga. Sampai akhirnya–

"Hyukkiiiee!"

–teriakan sang eomma –Leeteuk– menggelegar diseluruh rumahnya. Segere Hyukjae terbangun dan langsung duduk bersila ditempat tidurnya seraya mengucek matanya lucu. "Mau sampai kapan kau tidur, hum? Lihat! Sekarang sudah pukul berapa?" Oops! Rupanya amarah sang eomma sudah mencapai ubun–ubun.

Hyukjae, nama namja manis tadi mengalihkan pandangannya kearah meja kecil disampingnya dimana terdapat sebuah jam kecil berbentuk monyet yang diberikan Sungmin –sahabatnya–

"MWO? Kenapa eomma tak membangunkanku dari tadi? Kalau begini aku bisa telat" protes Hyukjae lalu beranjak dari tempat tidurnya menuju lemari pakaian. Sebelum ia sampai di lemari pakaian–

Pletakk!

–Leeteuk menjitak kepala Hyukjae dengan sayang menggunakan spatula yang ada ditangannya. "Aww! Appo eomma!" Hyukjae sedikit meringis dan mengelus–elus kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut.

"Kau itu selalu menyalahkan eomma! Cepat mandi sana!" mendengar perintah dari Leeteuk, Hyukjae berlari kecil kearah kamar mandi setelah sebelumnya mengambil pakaian dan handuk sambil sesekali menggerutu tidak jelas dan mempoutkan bibirnya.

Sementara anaknya berada dikamar mandi, Leeteuk masih berdiri ditempatnya menatap kamar anaknya prihatin. Bagaimana tidak, spring bed yang berantakan, mejalah berserakan dilantai, laptop menyala di atas meja, dan kaset VCD dance–dance yang berhamburan di rak–nya. Sesaat Leeteuk menggeleng dan menepuk keningnya.

"Aigoo! Roti bakarnya!" Leeteuk berlari ke lantai bawah –tepatnya ke dapur– "Aish! Hangus kan rotinya!" rupanya sedari tadi roti yang dipanggang Leeteuk ditinggal begitu saja karena membangunkan Hyukjae.

**The Pearl and The Jewel**

"Eomma~ Hyukkie berangkat!" pamit Hyukjae dan berjalan keluar rumahnya setelah sebelumnya mengecup pipi Leeteuk. "Hati–hati chagi!" perintah Leeteuk sementara Hyukjae hanya mengangkat jempolnya tanpa berbalik arah menghadap eommanya.

Hyukjae memang berangkat sekolah dengan berjalan kaki. Author akan menjelaskan sedikit tentang organisasi The Jewel yang diketuai oleh Hyukjae.

The Jewel adalah organisasi yang bertugas melindungi masyarakat dari kejahatan. Saat ini, The Jewel ditugaskan untuk menjaga siswa siswi SM High School agar tidak terkena pengaruh negative dari para mafia kejahatan.

Kembali pda Hyukjae, sesekali ia menendang batu–batu kecil sambil mendengarkan lagu dari iPod–nya yang tersambung dengan earphone dikedua telinganya.

**The Pearl and The Jewel**

**SM High School**

Sesaat setelah Hyukjae sampai di sekolahnya, ia langsung diburu dengan berbagai penjelasan–penjelasan temannya yang semakin membuatnya pusing.

"Hyukkie, Hyukkie! Kau tau? Aku diberitahu oleh Sooman hyung jika di sekolah ini ada yang mengedarkan narkoba dari luar negri. Ini tugas baru untuk kita, Hyukkie. Kata Sooman hyung, kita harus menangkap pelakunya" jelas Sungmin dengan semangatnya membuat Hyukjae memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

"Ne hyung. Aku sudah mengetahui itu. Baiklah, Wookie di mana?" balas Hyukjae dengan malasnya karena sebenarnya ia masih mengantuk. "Eumm, kalau tidak salah tadi Wookie diperintahkan Kang songsae untuk mengembalikan buku di perpustakaan belakang. Wae?"

"Apa dia sendirian hyung?" Hyukjae bertanya dengan antusias. "Ku rasa, tadi dia memang sendiri" balas Sungmin dan menatap Hyukjae lekat–lekat. "Waeyo?" Sungmin kembali betanya pada Hyukjae.

"MWO? Kenapa dia sendirian hyung? Dia itu selalu diincar para mafia. Kalau sampai terjadi apa–apa bagaimana? Aish! Aku akan menyusulnya dulu hyung. Annyeong" ucap Hyukjae dan berlalu pergi ke perpustakaan.

**The Pearl and The Jewel**

Brakk!

"Em–mph le–pas!" saat Hyukjae baru saja memasuki perpustakaan, tiba–tiba ada seseorang yang mendekap mulutnya. "Ssst! Diam! Lebih baik kau jangan kesini. Temanmu itu sudah keluar sejak limabelas menit yang lalu. Kau lihat? Mafia itu sedang menerima pasokan narkoba dari luar negri" jelas namja yang mendekap mulut Hyukjae dengan berbisik.

Setelah dekapan dimulutnya terlepas, Hyukjae mengambil pistol yang dibawa namja yang mendekap mulutnya tadi dan menembak salah satu dari mafia tersebut.

Dorr dorr!

"Hey! Jangan gegabah! Cepat lari!" perintah namja itu namun tak dihiraukan oleh Hyukjae. "Ani! Kau saja sana!" dengan percaya dirinya yang tinggi, Hyukjae tetap pbertahan ditempat itu. Namun namja tadi segera menarik tangan Hyukjae agar keluar dari tempat itu. Mereka berdua tak mengetahui jika kartu nama Hyukjae terjatuh di perpustakaan itu.

Saat Hyukjae dan namja tadi sudah berada di taman, sambil mengatur nafasnya, namja tadi memperkenalkan diri pada Hyukjae. "Donghae, Lee Donghae. Aku dari organisasi The Pearl, milik Kim Youngmin. Aku ditugaskan untuk melindungimu dari mafia jahat itu" jelas Donghae sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Hyukjae mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Donghae "Hyukjae, Lee Hyukjae. Cukup panggil aku Eunhyuk" balasnya dan menjabat tangan Donghae. "Tunggu! Kau diperintahkan untuk menjagaku? Untuk apa? Hahh, tidak usah repot–repot. Gomawo" lanjutnya dan berbalik arah ingin pergi dari taman itu.

"Tapi–" belum sempat Donghae melanjutkan, kata–katanya sudah dipotong Hyukjae. "Untuk yang tadi, gomawo" ucap Hyukjae namun tidak membalikkan arahnya menghadap Donghae.

**Perpustakaan…**

Srekk!

Tanpa sengaja, seorang namja yang berpakaian serba hitam menginjak sebuah kertas kecil. Di ambilnya kertas itu dan menyeringai. "Lee Hyukjae. Lihat saja pembalasanku"

**The Pearl and The Jewel**

Baru saja Hyukjae melangkah lima langkah, terdengar suara pecahan kaca disekitarnya. "Hyukkie! Awasss!"

Prangg!

"H–Hae?" Hyukjae hanya diam sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya didalam dekapan Donghae. "Sudah ku bilang. Aku harus melindungimu"

**.**

**.**

**ToBeContinue**

* * *

Kyaa! FF macam apa ini? Mian kalau pendek. Ini cuma semacam prolog :)

Mianhae readerdeul kalau FF My Diary belum bisa update. Kemarin udah ngetik sampai 6 page ternyata hilang begitu aja ;(

Big thanks for **EviLisa2101 **karena udah ngasih inspirasi. Mianhae jika tidak sesuai karena author bener–bener gak kuat buat ngetik. Ini perut udah pawai mulu gara–gara tadi gak sahur #malahcurhat #abaikan

Akhir kata,

**Mind to Review?**


	2. Chapter 1

**Ketika sebuah harapan akan sirna...**

**Sebuah keajaiban muncul didepan mata...**

**Membawa ikatan suci, benang merah...**

**Takdir yang sulit dan tak akan mungkin bisa dipisahkan...**

**Takdir yang selalu diberi rintangan...**

**Rintangan untuk mempertahankan...**

**...CINTA**

**.**

**.**

**The Pearl and The Jewel © Lee Minmi (on FFn) or © IMNIMmemell_ (on Twitter) ® 2012**

**.**

**.**

**Main Pair :**

HaeHyuk (Lee Donghae **x** Lee Hyukjae a.k.a Eunhyuk)

**Other Pair :**

KyuMin (Cho Kyuhyun **x **Lee Sungmin) and YeWook (Kim Yesung **x **Kim Ryeowook)

**Genre : **Romance & Drama

**Rated : **Always T

**Disclaimer : **

All the actors in this story aren't mine, but belongs to God, parents, and themselves respectively.

**WARNING!**

Shoneun–ai/Yaoi/Boys Love, Typo(s), Alur kecepatan, OOC, **No Editing**, Gaje, Nggak nyambung, bikin frustasi.

**Summary :**

Donghae yang masuk dalam sebuah organisasi bernama The Pearl, berusaha untuk melindungi Hyukjae yang bergabung dalam organisasi The Jewel dari kejahatan mafia yang terus mengincar Hyukjae.

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading~!**

* * *

**The Pearl and The Jewel**

**.**

**.**

Cahaya matahari yang cerah, tampak mengusik kenyamanan namja manis –Hyukjae– yang masih bergulung didalam selimut bergambar strawberry–nya. Sambil meregangkan otot–otot yang ia istirahatkan selama semalaman, Hyukjae mengucek–ngucek matanya yang terasa masih lengket. Jika saja ia tak ingat jika hari ini ia bersekolah, sudah pasti saat ini dia masih bergulung diselimutnya yang hangat dan nyaman.

Hyukjae beranjak berdiri dan membuka tirai jendelanya. 'Kenapa jam segini eomma belum membangunkanku? Aish! Untung saja aku sudah bangun sendiri' gerutu Hyukjae dalam hati dan berjalan kearah kamar mandi.

Sekitar limabelas menit kemudian, Hyukjae keluar dengan handuk –yang setengah basah– tersampir dibahunya. Setelah menyisir rambutnya, memakai seragam, dan mengambil tas–nya, Hyukjae segera turun kelantai bawah untuk sarapan.

"Eomma~" Hyukjae terus memanggil eommanya –Leeteuk– berulang–ulang karena merasa tak ada balasan dari sang eomma. Hyukjae mengernyitkan dahinya saat ia melihat dua potong roti bakar dengan selai strawberry –kesukaannya– berada di satu piring di atas meja. "Eomma mana?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Hyukjae memakan roti itu dengan khidmat. Sampai ia selesai, barulah Hyukjae mengambil susu strawberry–nya dikulkas. Hyukjae menutup pintu kulkas itu dan meminum susu strawberry tersebut. Hyukjae kembali mengernyitkan dahinya saat ia melihat secarik kertas yang tertempel di depan pintu kulkas.

**Srekk..**

Hyukjae menarik kertas itu sampai lem–nya terlepas. Ia baca isi surat itu dalam hati dan seketika matanya membulat lucu.

'**Hyukkie chagi, mianhae eomma baru mengabarimu. Eomma baru mendapat kabar jika Lee halmoni sedang sakit. Eomma juga akan menginap dirumah halmoni dan besok sore baru akan pulang. Tolong jaga rumah ne, hati–hati di rumah sendirian. Ajak saja Sungmin atau Wookie untuk menginap di rumah.**

**Ah iya, itu ada beberapa lembar uang jika Hyukkie ada perlu dan untuk makan malam. Eomma akan usahakan untuk cepat pulang. Annyeong~'**

"Aish! Eomma ini selalu saja menganggap aku seperti yeoja. Aku kan namja. N–A–M–J–A" sungut Hyukjae sambil mempoutkan bibirnya, lalu ia mengamil tas–nya dan berangkat ke sekolahnya –SM High School– dengan berjalan kaki.

**The Pearl and The Jewel**

Hyukjae masih berjalan dengan santai dipinggir trotoar sambil mendengarkan lagu melalui headphone yang ia sambungkan dengan iPod disaku kemeja sekolahnya. Sesekali ia menggerakkan tangannya seirama dengan musik yang ia dengarkan.

Saat sedang asik, tiba–tiba seorang yeoja berlari dari arah belakangnya dan tanpa sengaja menyenggol bahu kanannya, membuat tas–nya terjatuh dan isinya berceceran di pinggir trotoar tersebut. Hyukjae masih menggerutu tidak jelas karena kekesalannya pada yeoja tidak bertanggung jawab yang tadi menabraknya tanpa meminta maaf.

Saat ia memasukkan buku–bukunya kedalam tas, ia merasa ada orang di depannya dan membantunya memasukkan buku. Sadar ada orang di hadapannya, Hyukjae mendongakkan kepalanya menatap orang dihadapannya. Hyukjae membelalakkan matanya dan terlonjak kaget.

"E–eh? Hae? Sedang apa k–kau disini?" tanya Hyukjae pada orang –namja– dihadapannya –Donghae– sambil kembali memasukkan buku–bukunya kedalam tas. "Membantumu" jawab Donghae singkat. Hyukjae mengernyitkan dahinya "Hmm?" gumamnya bingung. "Ne" jawab Donghae singkat lalu tersenyum lembut.

**Deg**

Saat Donghae tersenyum, Hyukjae merasa ada getaran halus dijantungnya. Getaran itu membuat Hyukjae melamun dan memandang kosong kearah jalanan di depannya. "Hyukkie?" Donghae mendekatkan wajahnya ke depan wajah Hyukjae sambil melambaikan tangannya dihadapan Hyukjae namun tetap saja, Hyukjae tak menggubrisnya.

Karena kesal, Donghae mengcecup singkat pipi Hyukjae dan berhasil! Hyukjae sadar dan memegang pipi kirinya. "A–apa yang k–kau laku–kan?" bukan Hyukjae marah, ia sudah biasa jika pipinya di cium oleh teman–teman dekatnya. Tapi yang membuatnya bingung adalah, kenapa wajahnya terasa panas dan.. jantungnya berdegup kencang saat Donghae memandangnya tadi?

"Mianhae. Habis, kau tak mengheraniku tadi" ucap Donghae sambil beranjak berdiri dan menepuk–nepuk celananya, bermaksud membersihkan debu, begitupun Hyukjae. Ketika Hyukjae baru mengatakan "Kamsaham–" ucapannya terputus karena Donghae langsung pergi dan berjalan mendahului Hyukjae menuju SM High School.

"Hae, kau ini cuek sekali. Kalau begini, mana ada yeoja yang mau denganmu" Hyukjae berkata sambil menatap lurus ke depan, sambil tersenyum sangat manis –menampilkan gummy smile–nya–

**Deg**

'Aku baru sadar jika Hyukjae semanis ini. Argh! Apa yang kau fikirkan, Lee Donghae?' batin Donghae menggalau.

"Biarkan saja. Aku tak peduli" mendengar jawaban singkat dari Donghae, Hyukjae mempoutkan bibirnya dan menggerutu kesal. "Hahh, tak ada gunanya aku bertanya padamu" sungut Hyukjae dan mempercepat langkahnya, meninggalkan Donghae yang masih tersenyum sumringah. Hyukjae tidak menyadari jika saat ini Dongahe tengah menyeringai mesum.

Donghae manarik pergelangan tangan Hyukjae di depannya, sehingga membuat Hyukjae membalik dan menabrak dada bidangnya. "Jika yeoja tak ada yang mau denganku, tidak masalah–" Donghae mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Hyukjae dan melanjutkan kata–katanya.

"–karena namja cantik dan manis di dunia ini tidak sedikit. Termasuk... Kau" Donghae melepaskan tangan Hyukjae, mengacak rambut Hyukjae dan berlalu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Hyukjae yang masih terdiam mencerna kata–kata Donghae tadi.

**The Pearl and The Jewel**

Hyukjae dan Donghae baru saja sampai di sekolahnya. Namun mereka berpisah tempat di kelas Hyukjae, karena Hyukjae melarang Donghae untuk ikut dengannya. Awalnya Donghae menolak, namun karena Hyukjae mengancam 'kalau–begitu–kau–tidak–boleh–menjagaku–!' terpaksa Donghae menuruti.

Hyukjae duduk dibangkunya sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Ia kesal karena baru pagi hari saja ia sudah sangat sial bertemu orang yang tak ingin ia temui. Saat Hyukjae masih asik menatap keluar jendela, ia mendengar derap langkah seseorang mendekatinya. Namun ia masih belum menolehkan kepalanya.

"Hyukkie~" sapa dua orang disamping Hyukjae. "Ne Minnie hyung, Wookie" sapanya lemas, sangat lemas. "Hyukkie, waeyo? Kau nampak murung?" Sungmin bertanya sambil duduk di samping Hyukjae. "Gwaenchana hyung. Aku hanya sedang badmood" jawab Hyukjae sambil menekuk wajahnya.

"Yak hyung! Kenapa kau tak cerita pada kami?" Ryeowook mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Hahh, baiklah. Begini, aku sangat sial hari ini. Pertama, eommaku pergi ke rumah halmoni tanpa bilang padaku dan baru tadi pagi aku dikabari–" Hyukjae menarik nafasnya dan kembali melanjutkan kata–katanya.

"Yang kedua, tadi pagi seorang yeoja tidak bertanggung jawab menabrakku membuat isi dari tasku tercecer karena tasku terjatuh. Ketiga, aku bertemu lagi dengan Lee Donghae yang aku ceritakan. Dia sangat menyebalkan!" jelas Hyukjae dan kembali menatap keluar jendela.

"Ah kau ini, hyung! Siapa tau Donghae itu menyukaimu. Hihihi" sahut Ryeowook dan tertawa diikuti Sungmin, membuat Hyukjae semakin badmood.

Hyukjae hanya diam sambil memasang wajah kusut, menatap kosong keluar jendela. Seketika matanya membulat kaget saat ia melihat sekelompok black mafia bejalan mengendap–ngendap menuju perpustakaan belakang sekolah. Hyukjae bisa melihat itu karena kelasnya yang terletak dilantai dua.

"Hyung! Lihat! Itu black mafia yang aku ceritakan kemarin!" seru Hyukjae dan menunjuk sekelompok pemuda di depan perpustakaan dan mengambil sebuah pistol yang ia sembunyikan disaku celananya.

"Kajja hyung, Wookie! Ini tugas kita!" Hyukjae mengangkat tangan kanannya sebahu dan mengepalkannya. "Kajja!" jawab Ryeowook dan Sungmin bersamaan dan juga mengambil pistol mereka.

**The Pearl and The Jewel**

"Kau yakin akan melakukan rencana ini?" tanya namja tambun pada namja tinggi di depannya. "Aku yakin Shindong hyung. Pasti Hyukjae akan terpancing dan dia akan menjadi milikku. Muahaha!" tawa namja tinggi itu menggelegar diseluruh ruangan.

"Kau ini, Siwon–ah, jika menyangkut Hyukjae itu pasti otakmu akan berjalan lancar" namja dengan tinggi diatas rata–rata lainnya juga ikut menyela namja tinggi yang masih tertawa tadi. "Hahaha, biarkan saja, Zhoumi–ge. Kajja kita ke perpustakaan itu! Pasti Hyukjae akan terpancing dan menemui kita di sana." Nampak seringaian yang entah apa artinya ditunjukkan namja tinggi itu.

**The Pearl and The Jewel**

Kini Hyukjae, Sungmin, dan Ryeowook telah sampai di depan pintu perpustakaan. Dengan sedikit berbisik, Hyukjae memberi arahan kepada kedua temannya agar berpencar. Sungmin masuk melalui pintu samping, Ryeowook masuk melalui pintu belakang, dan Hyukjae masuk melalui pintu depan.

**Ryeowook Side**

Ryeowook sampai di depan pintu belakang perpustakaan tersebut. Setelah berkomat–kamit dan menghela nafas dalam, Ryeowook mengangkat pistol dari saku celananya. Dengan satu tendanngan dari kakinya –mendobrak pintu tersebut karena terkunci– pintu itu terbuka. Ryeowook mengangkat pistolnya kembali dan ia masuk perlahan dengan waspada siap siaga (?)

**Tap!**

**Tap!**

**Bllzt!**

Mendengar derap langkah seseorang disekitarnya, Ryeowook mengangkat pistolnya, mengarahkan ke sebuah bayangan di depannya.

**Dorr!**

Ryeowook reflek menarik pelatuk pistol tersebut dan mengarahkan ke bayangan seseorang di depannya. Nampak keringat mengalir deras dari pelipisnya, menandakan jika ia sangat khawatir.

**Bllzt!**

Kembali. Bayangan itu kembali ada di hadapannya. Tanpa Ryeowook ketahui, kini bayangan itu telah menyeringai, bayangan namja tinggi melebihi rata–rata itu merasa rencana dongsaeng–nya berhasil.

**Dorr!**

Ryeowook pun kembali menembak bayangan itu. Nafasnya memburu. Ingin rasanya ia keluar dari tempat itu jika saja ia tak mengingat bahwa ini tugas kelompok mereka.

**Dorr!**

Seketika Ryeowook terjatuh di pelukan seseorang ketika orang yang dianggap black mafia itu menembak kearahnya yang untungnya tidak kena karena ia langsung ditarik dari belakang. Ryeowook memejamkan matanya rapat–rapat. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

Tak berapa lama, Ryeowook membuka kelopak matanya. Ia terlonjak kaget saat ia melihat seorang namja dengan paras tampan sedang mendekapnya erat.

"N–nugu?" Ryeowook mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap namja yang masih mendekapnya. "Kita keluar!" Namja tampan itu menarik tangan Ryeowook keluar dari perpustakaan tersebut saat dirasa keadaan telah aman.

**Dorr!**

Suara peluru menghantam pintu kayu tersebut menggema. Membuat mereka berdua memilih bersembunyi dibalik rak buku. "Nu–" perkataan Ryeowook terpaksa harus terputus saat namja tampan itu memotongnya. "Sstt! Jangan ribut!" dengan berbisik, namja tampan itu memerintah Ryeowook agar diam. Sebagai balasan, Ryeowook hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

Semakin lama, keadaan semakin membaik. Ryeowook pun kembali menanyakan sebenarnya siapa namja di sampingnya ini. "Mianhae. Nuguya?" dengan berbisik, Ryeowook bertanya pada namja disampingnya tersebut.

"Chonneun Kim Jongwoon imnida. Cukup panggil aku Yesung. Dan aku–" namja itu –Yesung– merogoh saku kemejanya dan menunjukkan tanda pengenal. "–adalah anggota organisasi The Pearl. Aku diperintah Kim Youngmin untuk menjagamu dari black mafia tersebut Kau?" ucap Yesung sambil tersenyum lembut.

**Deg**

'Kenapa ini?' batin Ryeowook. "Chonneun Kim Ryeowook imnida. Panggil saja Wookie" balas Ryeowook dan membalas senyuman Yesung. "Kau... Salah satu anggota The Jewel, bukan?" Yesung kembali membuka percakapan dan menarik tangan Ryeowook untuk keluar. Ryeowook menganggukkan kepalanya tanda 'Ne'.

Saat ini mereka telah sampai di kelas Ryeowook karena Yesung mengantarkan Ryeowook ke kelasnya kembali. "Eumm, hyung. Gomawo sudah menyelamatkanku. Aku tak tau jika tidak ada Yesung hyung, mungkin aku tidak akan bersekolah hari ini" ucap Ryeowook sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

"Ne, cheonma. Hyung kembali ke kelas dulu ne. Annyeong" Yesung melambaikan tangannya dan dibalas lambaian tangan oleh Ryeowook.

**The Pearl and The Jewel**

**Sungmin Side**

Sama halnya dengan Ryeowook, kini Sungmin berada dibagian samping perpustakaan tersebut. Nampak dari raut wajahnya jika ia sangat berkonsentrasi, berusaha agar tidak terkecoh black mafia.

**Bllzt!**

Sungmin membalikkan badannya, nafasnya memburu. Sungmin merasa jika ia melihat bayangan yang lewat di belakangnya.

**Bllzt!**

**Dorr!**

Sungmin menarik pelatuk pistol yang ia pegang. Ia menggenggam pistol itu, sangat kuat. Sampai buku–buku jemari lentiknya memutih.

**Bllzt!**

**Dorr!**

Sungmin membelalakkan matanya ketika salah seorang black mafia –bayangan tadi– menembak persis disamping telinganya. Untuk saja ia gesit sehingga ia tak terkena tembakan tersebut.

Sungmin masih kokoh berdiri didalam perpustakaan tersebut. Sungmin mengusap keringat didahinya dengan punggung tangannya.

Baru saja Sungmin ingin melangkah maju, tiba–tiba seseorang dibelakangnya menarik tangannya. Sungmin pun tertarik kebelakang dan tanpa sengaja mengecup kilat pipi orang dibelakangnya yang rupanya adalah namja.

Menyadari perbuatannya, Sungmin berdiri dan menundukkan wajahnya, menyembunyikan rona merah yang kentara dikedua pipinya. Namja tadi menyeringai, ia kembali menarik tangan Sungmin dan menyuruh Sungmin untuk diam disampingnya.

Melihat keadaan yang membaik, namja tadi mengajak Sungmin keluar dari perpustakaan tersebut. "Sebenarnya... Kau siapa?" tanya Sungmin pada namja itu setelah mereka berada diluar perpustakaan tersebut.

"Oh ya. Chonneun Cho Kyuhyun imnida. Panggil aku Kyuhyun. Aku dari anggota The Pearl, diperintahkan Kim Youngmin untuk menjagamu dari black mafia itu" jelas Kyuhyun pada Sungmin. Sementara Sungmin hanya ber–oh–ria. "Lee Sungmin imnida. Panggil aku Sungmin. Gomawo, untuk yang tadi" ujar Sungmin dan Kyuhyun mengangguk.

**The Pearl and The Jewel**

**Hyukjae Side**

Kini Hyukjae telah berada di bagian depan perpustakaan. Ia mengernyit heran saat tak menemukan seorang pun didalamnya. Namun Hyukjae tetap waspada.

**Bllzt!**

"Siapa kau? Keluar!" teriak Hyukjae namun–

**Krik krik krik..**

Hyukjae menghela nafas. Diangkatnya pistol ditangannya sebahu. Memfokuskan pada bayangan dihadapannya.

**Dorr!**

**Eumph**–

Hyukjae tergeletak lemas dipelukan black mafia tersebut saat sebuah sapu tangan menutup hidungnya, membuatnya serasa sesak nafas dan semuanya gelap. "Hahaha! Dapat kau Lee Hyukjae!"

**The Pearl and The Jewel**

**Other Side**

Nampak seorang namja tampan duduk di sofa apartement–nya. Sambil menonton televisi, ia meminum sebuah coklat panas –karena musim dingin tiba–. Entah mengapa, perasaannya sedikit kalut.

Ia mengernyitkan dahi saat layar ponselnya menunjukkan ada telepon. 'Dari Kyuhyun? Tumben' batinnya bingung dan mengangkat telepon tersebut.

"**Yeoboseyo, Kyu. Wae?"**

"**Yeoboseyo, hyung. Hyung! Hyukkie hyung! Dia ditawan oleh black mafia, Choi Siwon!"**

"**Mwo?! Jinjja?!"**

"**Ne hyung. Cepat kau tolong Hyukkie hyung. Dia dalam bahaya di markas Choi Siwon tersebut!"**

"**Hahh! Arraseo! Aku kesana! pip"**

Donghae pun bangkit dari duduknya. Berganti pakaian dan berlari keluar rumah tanpa mematikan televisinya.

**The Pearl and The Jewel**

Hyukjae mengedipkan matanya berulang kali. Kepalanya nampak terasa berat. "Aku dimana?" gumamnya lirih dan bingung karena ia berada disebuah ruangan gelap yang luas.

"Hey Hyukkie baby. Kau sudah bangun?" Hyukjae menolehkan kepalanya. Namja tinggi –Siwon– berjalan kearah Hyukjae dan membelai pipinya lembut. "Mau apa kau?!" Hyukjae berteriak dan berusaha pergi. Nampak jika matanya berair dan ia sangat ketakutan. Namun sia–sia karena bahunya telah dicengkram oleh Siwon.

"Hey, kau tidak boleh pergi. Kau harus disini bersamaku, Hyukkie baby" Siwon mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Hyukjae namun–

**Brakk!**

**Bukk!**

Donghae menendang perut Siwon berulang kali dengan kakinya, sementara tangannya berada di dalam saku celana. Membuat Siwon terpental dan punggungnya menabrak dinding disampingnya. "Shit! Menyingkir dari Hyukkie–Ku, Pabbo namja!" teriak Donghae dengan nafas memburu. "Cih! Mau apa kau, hah?!" Siwon berjalan kedepan Donghae dengan senyum meremehkan.

"Kau... Brengsek!"

**Bukk!**

Siwon tetap bersikeras melawan Donghae. Namun Siwon tetap kalah dan kembali tersungkur dilantai. Donghae menarik kerah baju Siwon dan kembali memperingatkannya. "Jangan pernah dekati Hyukkie–Ku!" Siwon pun pergi dengan terpincang–pincang.

Donghae mendatangi Hyukjae dan membantunya berdiri. "H–Hae.. Hiks" Hyukjae memeluk Donghae dan menangis. "Uljima Hyukkie. Aku ada disini" Donghae mengelus punggung Hyukjae –bermaksud menenangkan Hyukjae–

"Gomawo Hae" Hyukjae mengeratkan pelukan pada pinggang Donghae. "Ne, cheonma. Jangan menangis ne" Dongahe mengusap air mata yang masih mengalir dipipi mulus Hyukjae. Sementara Hyukjae menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

**ToBeContinue**

* * *

**Big Thanks to:**

**Guest | Anchovy | nisa | | love haehyuk | EunHaeHyuk | | winecoup134 | kyukyu | Anonymouss | Lee eun san | nyukkunyuk | cosmojewel | Chwyn | ryeofha2125 | ressijewelll | Jaylyn Rui | EviLisa2101**

**Guest : **Ne, ini sudah dilanjut. Gomawo ...

**Anchovy : **Ne, ini sudah dilanjut. Gomawo ...

**nisa : **Hahaha, yah begitulah Yesung *lariii* Ne, ini sudah dilanjut. Gomawo ...

** : **Ini sudah di post. Mianhae lama, gomawo...

**love haehyuk : **Ne, makannya itu chingu. Ini perut nggak bisa diajak kompromi.. gomawo..

**EunHaeHyuk : **Ne, ini sudah dilanjut. Gomawo ...

** : **Ne, ini sudah dilanjut. Gomawo ...

**winecoup134 : **Ne, ini sudah dilanjut. Gomawo ...

**kyukyu : **Ne, ini sudah dilanjut. Gomawo ...

**Anonymouss : **Ah aniyo. Author nggak suka crack pair. Pasti Official #kibarbannerHaeHyuk Yahh, udah bisa kebaca ya kalo itu Siwon? kkk, gomawo..

**Lee eun san : **Ne, ini sudah dilanjut. Gomawo ...

**nyukkunyuk : **Soalnya Hyukkie lagi dalam bahaya. Dia diincar ama si kuda #lirikSiwon

**cosmojewel : **Ne gwaenchana. Chingu udah review author udah seneng kok. Gomawo..

**Chwyn : **Ya kau benar. Abang ikan akan terjerat akan pesona Hyuk. Gomawo..

**ryeofha2125 : **Gomawo.. Mungkin YeWook moment belum kerasa. Jadi mianhae..

**ressijewelll : **Ne, makannya Hyuk harus dijagain ma Hae. Ne, ini sudah dilanjut. Gomawo ...

**Jaylyn Rui : **Ne, ini sudah dilanjut. Gomawo ...

**EviLisa2101 : **Kkk. abis Saeng bingung mau gimana. Jadi ngikut saran eon aja. Gomawo ne eon #hugEonnie

**Untuk semuanya, gomawo ne sudah review. Author terharu :')**

**Akhir kata,**

**Mind to Review?**


End file.
